nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments
Meliodas vs. the Ten Commandments is a battle between Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Ten Commandments. Prologue After Escanor interrupts the Great Fight Festival at Vaizel by attacking Drole and Gloxinia, Meliodas takes the opportunity to attempt to finish them both off. He has the upper-hand throughout the fight but before he can finish them, the remaining Commandments show up to aid them. Surrounded on all sides, Zeldris moves to meet his brother face to face. Battle Meliodas makes the first move, attempting to slash Zeldris without hesitation. However, Zeldris is able to not only evade but remove Meliodas' arm in the process. Completely unfazed, Meliodas kicks Zeldris in the face and attempts to reattach his arm only for Zeldris to stomp on it, and give the command to "do it". Grayroad then comes in, and casts Jubaku Ensa on Meliodas, who is bewildered by the spell. He kick Zeldris some more, who blocks but does move and allow Meliodas to reattach his arm, and them pivots away. He smashes the ground to make a smokescreen and then attempts to escape, only to be teleported back to where he was. Grayroad explains that where ever his chains have cursed him, he may never again be able to leave and that Meliodas' death is now inevitable. Meliodas is then attacked by Derieri who proceeds to relentless strike at him only to have most of her hits parried or blocked, though Meliodas notes that each strike is stronger than the last. Monspeet questions if he had forgotten about her ability, Combo Star, that adds 200,000 extra pounds of force to each consecutive attack. She continues striking until Meliodas is batted away with the 54th hit. Monspeet, taking advantage of this, restrains Meliodas and flies him into the air, praising his ability to take more than 50 of Derieri's attacks but noting that now he should no longer be able to use Full Counter. He then launches Gokuencho at Meliodas, creating an eruption of flames in the sky. Meliodas flies from the explosion and attempts to behead him before falling to the ground. Monspeet commends the effort before sealing his wound, and says he doesn't even want to translate what Derieri just said. Fraudrin is the next to stop forth, with Meliodas pleading to Dreyfus to fight his manipulation, it seems to work for a second, only for Fraudrin to hit him with Tenkan Hagokujin and laugh at Meliodas for believing the trick. Gloxinia is next, lamenting this is Meliodas' own fault for allying with the humans, and strikes him with Basquias: Form One creating another huge explosion. When the dust settles, Meliodas is revealed to have lost his right arm. Zeldris states that Meliodas' death will be their first act of vengeance and that Demon Clan was defeated because of his betrayal. Meliodas then smirks and his foes are all surprised by a sudden immense power as Meliodas grabs his sword and traps them all in a vortex. Meliodas allowed them all to attack them simply to charge his Revenge Counter. Most of the Commandments react with fear, but Estarossa simply stops the attack with a single hand. Affected by Estarossa's commandment, Meliodas collapses from exhaustion. Estarossa says he wished it didn't have to come to this because he loves him, but then begins to step on his chest and choke him, as he grows angrier speaking of Meliodas' past glory and eventual betrayal. Melascula asks if she could be the one to finish Meliodas, as one of his friends almost killed her, and chants a demonic incantation to remove his soul. Before she can eat it however, she is summarily defeated by Ban, who was able to sneak past the others, and vertically breaks her neck and rips out five of her hearts. The other Commandments are shocked by this, but Estarossa comments that she deserved it for trying to eat Meliodas soul and he was about to kill her anyway. He then bypasses Ban and stabs Meliodas through one of his hearts. Ban tries to in vain to stop Estarossa from destroying all of his hearts, but fails, and Meliodas dies. Aftermath After killing Meliodas, Estarossa blows up Ban for annoying him with his screaming. With Meliodas dead, the Ten Commandments leave, preparing to dominate Britannia. Elizabeth has Gilfrost teleport her to the battle site, unable to believe Meliodas is truly gone. She cradles him and desperately asks for him to awake, but it is no use, and all she can do is cry over his dead body. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Zeldris Fights Category:Estarossa Fights Category:Gloxinia Fights Category:Drole Fights Category:Derieri Fights Category:Monspeet Fights Category:Grayroad Fights Category:Fraudrin Fights Category:Melascula Fights Category:Great Fight Festival arc